The University of California 14th System-wide Bioengineering Symposium will be held on the campus of the University of California San Diego between June 19 and 21, 2013. The Symposium includes the bioengineering departments and programs of all ten campuses and is the premier bioengineering event at the University of California. The overall objective of the symposium is to bring together the bioengineering faculty, post-doctoral fellows, graduate and senior undergraduate students from the ten UC campuses to exchange research findings, to establish collaborations, and to develop and accelerate applications in bioengineering and biomedical imaging. The Specific Aim of this application is to provide travel support for graduate students from underrepresented groups to attend the Symposium. The conference provides outstanding opportunities for graduate students to make presentations, learn interdisciplinary, multi-scale research, and design a broad range of medical applications to human health.